1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept may relate to optical heads and/or sequencing apparatuses including the same. Example embodiments of the inventive concept also may relate to optical heads manufactured by using silicon photonics technology and/or sequencing apparatuses including a plurality of the optical heads.
2. Description of Related Art
In a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) sequencing method in the related art, the base sequence of DNA is analyzed by using a large and expensive apparatus which captures a light emitted during a polymerase chain reaction of DNA by using fluorescent materials. In this case, it is necessary to use an image capturing apparatus, such as a charge coupled device (CCD). However, operation of such an image capturing apparatus is slower than DNA cloning speed, and thus a method using an image capturing apparatus features a high error ratio.